Power outages and shortages are commonplace. To deal with such outages, and to avoid and/or minimize shortages/blackouts, it is typical for electric power cables to be added to the power grid to bypass damaged electrical equipment and/or problem areas, such as areas where overload may occur, while the electrical equipment is being repaired. These power cables, which house live electric wires in various sizes, and typically are laid on the ground surface, sometimes in pedestrian areas, need to be covered in some way to protect pedestrians from accidental shock and the cables themselves from damage. Currently, such protection is provided by boxing the cables with wooden boards nailed together. The installation of such boxes is labor intensive and the use of nails and nail guns near the cables invites disaster.